It's Not Fair
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Sirius wishes that she would just come back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Unfair

A/N- My friend likes thinking of couples that work weirdly well, but are kind of random. Or maybe she likes picking random couples and seeing if I react with 'YES.' I kind of adore this, personally, has anyone else shipped this before?

A/N 2 Also, I do not own Harry Potter, or his parents, or his parent's friends and family.

"She's marrying him. How can she do this to me! James, I can't do _anything_, she won't come with me, and I can't bear what she's doing!" Sirius was near tears, in complete despair, even as James used a healing spell on his hand, bleeding after an ill-advised strike at the bathroom mirror, which James' mother was current cleaning up.

"You know, it would be nice to know who this mystery bird of yours is." James responded, tucking his wand away as he finished healing Sirius' hand. "You dated her last summer break, obsessed about her half of seventh year, and from winter break on, you haven't been able to do anything but mope about her." And this news Sirius'd gotten about her marrying the bloke she'd dumped him for...well, it pushed him from moping to renewed despair.

"James, I really don't think you can complain about anyone moping over a girl until they pass five years." Remus said, leaning against the wall, tossing Sirius a bar of chocolate that he caught and started to rip open. "It just got on your nerves because you finally got with Lily last year and his moping distracted you from being with her."

"Oh, right, speaking of Lily, and weddings and junk, you lot are coming with me to that sister of hers' wedding next month, it's going to be a nightmare, I'll need support. The groom is such a prig." He elbowed Sirius, who was glaring at him as he chewed his chocolate. "C'mon, Padfoot, it'll distract you a treat."

"How will going to a wedding distract me _from a bloody wedding!_" Sirius demanded, glaring at his best mate. "Would you have gone to the library to forget about Evans? Would you eat chocolate to forget who Moony is?"

"Alright, alright, geeze, bad idea. No need to blow up at me about it." James said defensively, trying not to take offense. After how long his friends had put up with his pining over Lily, he owed Sirius his companionship at this time.

"It's just not fair." Sirius moaned, dropping the chocolate bar and going to collapse on his bed, face hitting the pillow as he groaned into the soft fabric.

"You're giving up really easily, Padfoot." Peter piped up, picking up the chocolate bar and putting it on the bedside table so his friend could grab it if he wanted, noticing but refusing to react when he got no thanks, taking the seat that Sirius had vacated. "Why not, y'know, try to get her back?"

Sirius just groaned into the pillow.

"It…is a bit uncharacteristic of you not to make some last-ditch attempt to woo her, or rope us into kidnapping her from the wedding…" Remus said thoughtfully, frowning a bit at the prone figure on the bed.

Sirius mumbled something into the pillow. James poked him and his head was lifted enough for his words to be audible. "She made her choice, okay? It's just not fair."

"…Weirdly mature. Are you okay?" Lupin replied, but Sirius buried his face in the pillow again, and refused to answer any more questions. After a while, the rest of the Marauders awkwardly decided to leave him alone to sulk over this bird, still wondering what it was about her that had affected him so much.

In his head, he heard her voice, heard exactly what she'd told him almost half a year ago. _You're just like her. You're a freak! A dirty filthy freak!_ He'd protested, had seen her hands shake, had tried to make her talk to him, and she just wouldn't stop screeching about how he was a freak of nature, a tremor in her voice and tears in her eyes. He'd left her to calm down, assuming he could just return the next day, speak to her when she was calmer.

_I'm going to date him. He's got a good job at a company, helps sell drills. He's a good man and he's nice and he's normal. Now get out of my bedroom._ Her voice was so cold, her body language so stiff, and her hands still shook.

Why couldn't his flower have just given him a chance? Maybe he could have been normal. Not…totally normal, but he could ignore magic, could be a muggle, could do it for her.

But she just looked at him, with eyes that were like hard, cold stones, and he could almost think he saw hatred in those eyes, and he stumbled out the window, into his hovering motorcycle, flying away, tears blurring his vision.

Lily entered the room, sitting next to him, gently running her soft hand over the back of his head, and before long he'd wrapped his arms around her and cried himself into dozing, his head in her lap, as she closed her eyes and wished that Petunia wasn't such an idiot.


	2. An Early Encounter

A/N Me and my friend have been having fun with this, so I think there might be a few more chapters posted of various moments in the Petunius pairing. Not in chronological order, mind you.

Petunia was livid with rage. "What exactly," she said carefully, "gives you any right to attack anyone with this... freak magic you can do?"

"Aw, c'mon, it was only Snivellus!" Sirius whined, irritation clear on his face.

"So? Why do you think you can just attack him?" She demanded, storming up to him and poking him hard in the chest, her hapless neighbour having long since fled the scene.

He rolled his eyes, glad that this park near her home was so secluded. "I wouldn't call that an attack..."

"I would!" She yelled, her harsh voice harsher with the burst of anger. "I thought that when Lily told me about marauding purebloods that went around attacking people they didn't like, levitating them and being cruel, that she was just being dramatic! She'll be glad to have proven me wrong again!"

He grabbed her wrist, and she swallowed hard at the very dark look in his eyes. "Don't," he said, his voice having changed from annoyed to a kind of anger that was so intense and terrifying that Petunia faltered. "Don't you ever compare me to them. You don't understand a thing about them. I would never...They would kill you in a second. Unless they wanted to play first. And Snivellus there is a part of their little group." Petunia weakly pulled at her wrist, and he let her go.

"Don't ignore it when Lily tells you things like that." He stormed away, and she watched him go, holding onto her wrists, unsure what to think, with an unsettling feeling of guilt and fear in her stomach.


End file.
